Africa
Africa es una canción interpretada por el grupo de rock estadounidense Toto. La canción fue lanzada en el álbum Toto IV, el cuarto álbum de estudio de la banda. Asimismo fue publicada como un sencillo, que alcanzó la primera posición en el Billboard Hot 100 en febrero de 1983 y la posición número tres en la UK Singles Chart en el mismo mes. La canción fue escrita por el teclista David Paich y el baterista Jeff Porcaro. Paich cantó los versos de la canción, acompañado por Bobby Kimball y Steve Lukather en el coro. Letra Original= I hear the drums echoing tonight But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation She's coming in 12:30 flight The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation I stopped an old man along the way Hoping to find some long forgotten words or ancient melodies He turned to me as if to say , "Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you" It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do I bless the rains down in Africa Gonna take some time to do the things we never had The wild dogs cry out in the night As they grow restless longing for some solitary company I know that I must do what's right As sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serangetti I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that i've become It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do I bless the rains down in Africa Gonna take some time to do the things we never had Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do I bless the rains down in Africa, I passed some rains down in Africa I bless the rains down in Africa, I passed some rains down in Africa I bless the rains down in Africa Gonna take some time to do the things we never had |-| Español= Escucho los tambores haciendo eco esta noche Pero ella solo escucha susurros de una calmada conversación Viene en el vuelo de las 12:30 Las alas iluminadas por la luna reflejan las estrellas que me guían hacia la salvación Paré a un anciano en el camino Esperando encontrar algunas largas palabras olvidadas o antiguas melodías Se volvió hacia mi como diciendo, "Rápido chico, ella está esperando por ti" Va a costar un montón que me separen de ti No hay nada que un centenar de hombres o más pueda hacer Bendigo las lluvias sobre África Va a tomar un tiempo hacer las cosas que nunca hemos hecho El perro salvaje llora en la noche Mientras crecen preocupados deseando una solitaria compañía Se que debo hacer lo correcto Tan seguro como que el Kilimanjaro se levanta como el Olympus sobre el Serangetti Busco curar lo que está en lo profundo, asustado de esto en lo que me he convertido Va a costar un montón que me separen de ti No hay nada que un centenar de hombres o más pueda hacer Bendigo las lluvias sobre África Va a tomar un tiempo hacer las cosas que nunca hemos hecho Rápido chico, ella está esperando por ti Va a costar un montón que me separen de ti No hay nada que un centenar de hombres o más pueda hacer Bendigo las lluvias sobre África, he atravesado algunas lluvias en África Bendigo las lluvias sobre África, he atravesado algunas lluvias en África Bendigo las lluvias sobre África Va a tomar un tiempo hacer las cosas que nunca hemos hecho Vídeo En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizadas por el propio artista: Video Musical= thumb|center|335 px |-| En vivo= thumb|center|335 px Valoración Por favor, da tu valoración objetiva sobre la traducción de esta letra: '''¿Cual es tu opinión sobre esta traducción? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Buena, aunque podría mejorarse Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:Rock Categoría:Soft Rock Categoría:Toto Categoría:Canciones en Ingles